invincible_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Conquest
Conquest is an old Viltrumite warrior and a primary antagonist in Invincible. He is an extremely strong fighter and has a ruthless desire to fight and seek conquest, in reference to his namesake. Conquest in generally selected to recruit the most well-defended planets to the Viltrumite empire's cause and in doing so with Earth, brought him into direct conflict with Mark Grayson and its heroes. Overview Personality and Character Conquest is a sadistic warrior working as a champion of the Viltrum empire. He is shown to have no empathy for any life, including his own, showing on many occasions he just likes the thrill of battle and cares not for the result as long as it is a good fight. The only emotions he has been known to show are a lust for battle and death of his opponents; cruelty for his sheer ruthlessness in battle; and fear when he recounted his failure to Thragg, who is seemingly the only person Conquest truly does fear. Interestingly, unlike many other Viltrumites part of the Viltrum empire, Conquest's main motivation is not to help the empire expand and prosper. He instead states that his main purpose in life is to seek the thrill of battle and conquer any opponent thrown against him, liking the feel of their blood drenched over his fists. He even outright tells Mark during their battle on Earth that he is glad he resisted his orders of surrender, implying he prepares to kill his opponents and forcefully take planets, rather than spread the ideal that the Viltrum empire will turn planets into Utopias. Powers and Abilities Conquest's powers are similar to those of Omni-Man. He can live long, fly, fight, move quick, survive in space, and hold his breath. Due to the loss of his arm, Conquest received a robotic gauntlet in its place. The robotic appendage seems to inflict a similar level, if not the exact same amount, of power a normal Viltrumite arm would deal in combat. History Early History Not much is know about Conquest's life prior to his encounter with Invincible. It is known that Conquest survived contact with the Scourge Virus, however, he suffered major injuries from its effects, including the loss of his right eye and right arm. His arm was sometime later replaced with a robotic gauntlet. Arrival on Earth After Invincible's constant refusal to prepare Earth for Viltrumite takeover, Conquest is dispatched to the planet in order to force Invincible into doing so; and if such action fails, dispose of Invincible and assume planetary takeover duties. When Conquest proposes these terms to Invincible, he refuses. Conquest gives him one final warning to accept, stating if he were to oppose him, he would not survive. Invincible still refuses and states that he just wants to hit something as hard as he can. This initiates a fight between Conquest and Invincible over the ruins of a city, caused by the Invincible War that ended hours before Conquest's arrival to Earth. As their fight begins, Conquest immediately spears Mark into a building, causing it to collapse. Conquest then starts to tell Mark that he had hoped he would reject the Viltrumite terms, just so he could have a chance to fight someone. Mark cuts his monologue short by punching him in the face, causing Conquest to laugh it off and cheerfully tell Mark that he is getting there. Mark responds by tackling Conquest through another building, this causing it to collapse on top of both of them. However, Conquest gets back up and appears to have not been affected by this assault; getting right back to fighting Mark, begging for more attacks from him. Mark keeps pressing his assault against Conquest, even managing to knock his foe into orbit around Earth. Conquest takes the fight back down to Earth and exclaims that the games from him are up. He proceeds to punch Mark square in the face, smashing him to the ground in a fury. As Mark tries to talk to Conquest; in a hope he will stop his onslaught on him, Mark's brother, Oliver Grayson, comes to his aid, breaking Conquest's attention on Mark. Conquest immediately grabs Oliver and asks him who he is, liking to know the name of a person he is going to dismember. Mark quickly kicks Conquest away from his brother and sends him away before he is hurt. Conquest then begins to ruthlessly assault Mark again, almost begging him to show him his rage. Mark tries to fight back, but Conquest merely calls him a child and tells him that their fight will not end well for Mark. Conquest continues his brutal beat-down on Mark, telling him that it is no longer fun as Mark offers no credible resistance to him. He goes on to tell Mark of his father, Nolan Grayson, saying he heard he was executed a few days before he was dispatched to Earth. As Conquest prepares to deliver the final blow to Mark, Oliver returns to save his brother and kicks Conquest in the face, momentarily stunning him. As Oliver tries to help Mark get to his feet, Conquest exclaims that while he may be old, he is certainly not weak, vowing to split Oliver in half and eat his heart. Conquest then swats Mark into the air, telling him to take a break while he focuses on Oliver. Conquest punches Oliver square in the face and lifts him up, preparing to tear him in half. Mark suddenly comes out of nowhere and tackles Conquest, saving Oliver's life, who is then taken to safety from the battle by Cecil Stedman. As their fight rages on, Conquest grabs Mark's head and slams him through multiple objects across the globe, including a warship. Much to Mark and Conquest's surprise, Atom Eve shows up to assist Mark against Conquest. However, Mark tells her to get away from them, worrying she will get herself killed. Conquest, however, breaks one of Mark's leg by snapping the bone out of place. Using Mark's momentary impairment, Conquest proceeds to thrust his hand through Eve's stomach, grievously wounding her. Mark quickly rushes to her aid as she slowly starts to die. Conquest uses the opportunity to tell Mark he wishes to thank him, saying he has never gotten the chance to have a fight like he has in ages because of his orders. Eve seemingly dies shortly after and Mark turns his attention to Conquest, telling his foe he will not live to the next day because of what he has done to Eve. After Mark's remark on his life, Conquest merely laughs it off, telling Mark that he is starting to impress him. Mark then charges straight at Conquest, destroying his robotic gauntlet as the two's fists meet, while also breaking his own right arm. Conquest immediately shrugs off the loss and grapples with Mark again. Mark fights back by biting a chunk out of Conquest's shoulder and pummels him to the ground. While Mark proceeds to beat Conquest, Eve's corpse starts to regenerate itself and revives Eve to full condition. Mark sees this and calls her name, but Conquest punches him, telling him to pay attention to their battle. However, Eve's newly revived self sees this and blasts Conquest with her powers, horribly burning his body and she quickly passes out after doing so. Conquest attempts to finish her off, but Mark tackles him back to the ground, starting to pummel him again. Conquest tells Mark that despite his injuries, he still has enough fight left in him, proceeding to break Mark's left hand. Despite this, Mark continues to fight, headbutting Conquest dozens of times, finally rendering Conquest unable to continue their fight. Conquest is later captured by Cecil and the Global Defense Agency. Cecil orders Conquest to be imprisoned in an over 400 ton slab of concrete, as he wants to question Conquest on the Viltrumite empire once he awakens from healing from his injuries. After Conquest recovers, he quickly breaks free from his holding facility and escapes Earth into orbit. He quickly grimaces at the planet before deciding to hold off on another attack, instead heading back to the other Viltrumites to inform them of what happened. The Viltrumite War After retreating from Earth, Conquest heads back to a nearby Viltrumite warship. When he arrives, he is treated by the doctors there and reports immediately to Grand Regent Thragg's chamber. Conquest tries to explain his failure of capturing Earth, but another Viltrumite named Kregg orders him to his knees. Thragg then asks Conquest why he should spare his life and Conquest explains that he underestimated Mark, and in doing so gave Mark the advantage. Thragg spares him, saying he will give him another chance. He then tasks Conquest to ambush Mark and any other with him on their way to Talescria. Conquest is later seen ambushing Mark and a group of others on their way to Talescria as he was ordered to do. Mark, alongside Oliver and Tech Jacket, confront Conquest and two other Viltrumite fighters. Oliver lunges at Conquest as he taunts Mark about Eve's near death and Oliver's broken arm. Conquest easily dispatches Oliver with one backhand, but Nolan steps in before Conquest can do any real damage. Conquest proceeds to enter physical confrontation with Nolan, remarking about how strong Mark has gotten, telling Nolan he is almost as strong as he is. However, Mark tackles Conquest and tells his father to let him handle the elderly Viltrumite. As Mark and Conquest fight, they notice Oliver fleeing to a nearby planet in order to get air. Conquest follows him down, vowing to kill him before Mark, but Mark catches Conquest before he can lay his hands on Oliver. Mark grabs Conquest by the neck and starts strangling him, telling Conquest he will not let go no matter what. Conquest attempts to break Mark's hold by ramming him across miles of the planet's surface, but Mark still refuses to let go of Conquest's neck. Sensing his death is near, Conquest tries one last ditch attempt to kill Mark by thrusting his hand into Mark's stomach, ripping the young Viltrumite's insides out slowly. However, through sheer determination, Mark still does not let go and moments later finally kills Conquest, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Relationships Mark Grayson When Conquest first encounters Mark, he underestimates the young adult's abilities in combat. For these reasons, Conquest toys with him first, rather than fighting him with all his strength, even calling Mark a child in comparison to himself. However, as their fight goes on and when Conquest almost kills Atom Eve, Mark grows stronger and even overpowers Conquest. This causes the elderly Viltrumite to admit he is starting to gain respect for Mark, even hitting at his full strength. After losing his first battle against Mark on Earth, then next time the two meet, Conquest is fully prepared for what Mark is capable of and lusts for a second match-up between the both of them. Nolan Grayson During Conquest's fight with Mark, the elderly Viltrumite remarks that he has only met Nolan briefly when they were both younger, but when he did he was impressed by Nolan's strength in battle. Later on, during the the Viltrumite War, Conquest finally meets Nolan face-to-face again and exclaims that he should be proud of Mark before he kills him, as he has almost gotten as strong as Nolan has. Thragg When Conquest meets Thragg to inform him of his failure to dispatch Mark and take Earth, he is shown to be highly fearful of the Grand Regent's wrath. Conquest even goes as far as to beg and plead for Thragg to spare his life, so that he may get another chance at fighting Mark and proving his worth. Appearances Volume 13: Growing Pains Volume 14: The Viltrumite War }} Trivia To be added. Category:Viltrumites Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased